


That Butler, Touching Himself

by nochick_fics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian "contemplates" his human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, Touching Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 6/30/10 for became_fire.

Sebastian stared down at his naked body--a rather splendid naked body, he had to admit--and raised a fine brow at the spectacle between his legs. Funny how such a little thing could be the source of so much entertainment for human beings. 

Well, there was nothing little about _his_ , but generally speaking.

He ran a smooth, slender hand down his torso, delighting in the surge of pleasure that raced through his earthly form. He then slid his hand between his parted legs and grabbed onto his cock, and he gasped as it twitched eagerly against his palm. Sebastian began stroking himself slowly, marveling at the way moisture seeped steadily from the tip and dribbled down to his hand. He wasn’t sure if that was normal, but it was certainly helping to ease things right along, as his shaft soon became slick with pre-cum. He bucked his hips, driving his cock through the tight curl of his fist, and was taken aback by the low moan that rose from within. 

_“Mmmmmm.”_

Sebastian moved faster, closing his eyes. Muscles clenched. Toes curled. And when he came, he came _hard_ , arching his back as a warm spray of cum spurted across his chest and stomach. When he was finished, he pried open his eyes and gazed down at the lovely mess he had made of himself. The demon brought his fingers to his lips and gave one a tentative lick, tasting the salty evidence of his deed with a wry smile. 

After taking a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow, Sebastian stood up and silently made his way into the bathroom to clean up. While he still wasn’t completely sold on the pursuit of all things carnal, he supposed the occasional self-ravaging wouldn’t hurt.

If nothing else, it was one hell of a way to pass the time. 


End file.
